What the Heart Desires
by FelsGoddess
Summary: A vignette taking place at the end of Dead Man's Chest. SPOILERS! Elizabeth, Will, Tia Dalma


_Title: What the Heart Desires  
Author(s): FelsGoddess  
Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest  
Timeframe: End of DMC  
Characters: Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Tia Dalma  
Genre: Reflection  
Summary: Will and Elizabeth think of the events.  
Notes: A one shot._

All watched as the Black Pearl sank to the bottom of the ocean. All but two members were thinking the same thing- Jack was gone forever, lost to the deeps of Davy Jones Locker.

Elizabeth Swann stared at the barren spot of ocean where she had last seen Captain Jack Sparrow. He was gone, by her doing. She had chained him to the ship. She left him to die. She replayed the moments in her head, unconsciously licking her lips as she remembered the sweet taste of his own up on hers. A blush crept up her cheeks. She shook her head, stilling the thoughts. She cast her gaze down at her hands as tears fell down her perfect cheeks.

William Turner's thoughts were different from everyone else. While the rest mourned the loss of a friend, Will seethed inside. Elizabeth and Jack. Jack and Elizabeth. How could he not have seen it before? Jack got everything. Will was always the one who was ruined. Will's hard stare was set on his fiancé-or former fiancé, as it seemed. Anger coursed through his blood. All he had tried to do was save Elizabeth. Now he had lost the woman he loved, sentenced his father to a fate worse than death, and was in a hopeless situation. If he returned, he would be hanged. He was a fugitive, thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow. Will grumbled in frustration. He pulled the oars with such force, they were making excellent time. Mr. Gibbs had suggested they see the strange voodoo woman, Tia Dalma. Will did not care though. Jack was dead. Elizabeth was no longer his. He had yet to save his father. He was a failure.

They made their was to land a short time later to rest. They had a long haul ahead of them. Will brushed past Elizabeth and made his way into the woods. He found some food for everyone and returned. He took a piece of fruit and seated himself far from everyone else. After forcing himself to eat, Will took to throwing small rocks into the ocean until his arm wore out. 

Elizabeth appeared next to him some time later. She sat down close, "You need sleep."

Will shrugged, "I'll survive."

Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him up as she stood, "Come. We have shelter just over there."

Will allowed her to lead him. He didn't have the energy to fight back now. They sat under the make shift shelter Pintel and Ragetti had constructed. Will started to lay down and fell asleep before his head hit the sand.

Elizabeth Swann stood out on a tiny balcony at Tia Dalma's. They had just learned that they could recover Jack. Barbossa had yet to tell them how he was alive. He stated they would leave when they were ready. Will had quickly stated they would leave in the morning, so they were. Elizabeth had excused herself after that.

"You don't know what you want," Tia Dalma's accented voice ran through the night as she approached Elizabeth.

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth argued.

Tia let out a short laugh, "Ha! You think Tia Dalma does not know what a woman feels anymore? You are torn between the man you love and the man you are supposed to be with. Will is a rare man. He is honorable. He knows what is between you and Jack, yet he is going to help bring back Jack. He should want to hate him, yet he is helping. He's honorable, honest, helpful, loyal, loving, the ideal man. Jack, however, is mysterious. He holds what you want-freedom."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she faced the strange woman, "I love Will. I should be with him. We should be married."

Tia shook her head, "You only think you do."

"Love him or be married?"

"I cannot give you all the answers, Miss Swann. Only you can figure it out. You must sort desire from love. The question is, do you love what you desire?"

Elizabeth glared as the voodoo woman walked off. She didn't know what she was going to do. Will had barely spoken to her since she climbed in the longboat. She was sure he knew.

Elizabeth shook her head. What was she going to do?

Will Turner threw his father's knife into the table for the umpteenth time. He had not moved since arrival. Everyone else had gone to sleep. He did not care that Barbossa was alive. He did not care that the Black Pearl was gone. He did not care about any of that. He wanted to free his father. He wanted to find Jack and rip his heart out. He wanted to be selfish, just once, and have it his way.

"You are a good man, Will Turner. Very rare," Tia Dalma rasped out as she appeared in the room.

"Lot of good it did me," Will muttered.

"Much anger you have at Jack, yet you go to find him. You know it will make the woman that holds your heart happy."

"Davy Jones was wrong. He should have killed himself so he wouldn't have to feel," Will stated.

Tia nodded, "Perhaps."

Will sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again, "When I find my father, I will free him. I can only assume that was the destiny you spoke of. I don't care if Jack lives or dies."

"But you do. He is your friend. A strange friend, but a friend never the less. Even after this latest escapade with your love, you want him alive. You know you'd rather see him alive and with your love than dead."

Will shook his head, "I don't think so."

Tia shrugged and left the room. Will knew she was right and he hated it. He stood up and sighed. He might as well get some sleep. He had a long journey ahead of him.

It would be a journey long remembered when they went after Captain Jack Sparrow.

End


End file.
